


Boredom and Mischief Don't Mix

by FancyKraken



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Blood and Injury, Bottom Loki, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Frostiron Fest 2013, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Iron Man 3 Compliant, Light Bondage, M/M, Magic, Not Thor: The Dark World Compliant, Porn With Plot, Teasing, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyKraken/pseuds/FancyKraken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony learns the hard way what happens when Loki gets bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom and Mischief Don't Mix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Staubengel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staubengel/gifts).



> Written for FrostIron fest prompt #18: Rough sex against a wall (all bruised and battered)
> 
> Well, my darling Ricarda, I really do hope I did your prompt justice. It may not be exactly what you envisioned or wanted when you suggested it, but I hope this hits all the right spots.
> 
> Still laughing my head off that I picked your prompt. <3
> 
> All derps in writing my own (I didn't have time to have anyone look over this before my posting date, unfortunately). Constructive crit and feedback always welcomed. :)

“ _Sir, may I recommend that you use the manual releases while disengaging from the suit? My scans indicate that the metal plate embedded in your thigh is dangerously close to your femoral artery. If the automated release and their components move it several millimeters to the—“_

“Okay, okay, I got it, J!” Tony gritted his teeth against the pain. “Disengage all automatic release.”

“ _A wise decision, sir. Shall I call an ambulance to take you to a hospital?_ ”

“I hate hospitals. Let’s just see how bad this really is before we jump to rash decisions.”

“ _You require stitches on several lacerations and possibly minor surgery on your thigh to remove the metal and repair the wound._ ”

“Thanks, Doctor Quinn,” Tony muttered as he pressed several manual release buttons on the chest plate. “Dum-E, don’t just stand there wringing your hands, get over here and help me!”

The bot maneuvered closer and gently pulled the chest plate away from Tony’s body as if it was almost hesitant that it would cause further damage to its creator. It dropped the piece of armour on the floor with a loud clang, turning back to Tony awaiting further instructions.

Tony frowned slightly as he pulled off the upper arm plate. “Did I tell you to drop it on—you know what, never mind. U! Come here and clean up his mess.”

Another sharp bolt of pain ran up through Tony’s thigh and along his right side. He hissed in pain as he unfastened the lower half of the suit. It was trickier than he anticipated; the suit was badly damaged on the right side and different joints and plates were crushed together making things hard to take off. The blood from his thigh and other small wounds on his body weren’t helping the situation either. Considering he had almost an entire building fall down on him he was in a lot better shape than he deserved.

“GRAAH!” Tony screamed as Dum-E grabbed onto the right upper thigh plate. “WAIT! I’ll take care of that, just—just hold off for a minute.”

“ _Sir, I really must insist I call an ambulance for you._ ”

“No,” Tony scowled as he slowly took off part of the damaged thigh armour, wincing at the damage to both his tech and body. “Just get Loki for me, will ya?”

“ _Mr. Laufeyson is not at home._ ”

Well that was just great. The one time he really needed the god and he was nowhere to be found. “Did he say where he was going or when he’d be back?”

“ _I was not informed of anything. He left moments after you did._ ”

“Goddammit!” This was supposed to be a relaxing two weeks in his Malibu home with Loki—well, as relaxing as it could get with the God of Chaos—and so far everything was going well. It was almost Christmas and there was a lot to do with the usual parties and end of the year meetings with Stark Industries, but Loki turned up five days ago and insisted he have Tony to himself for a time. Tony couldn’t really argue as he wanted the same thing, but he had to do a lot of sweet-talking with Pepper and Steve to convince them to let him take some uninterrupted downtime at this busy time of year. He may have promised Pepper to rename the soon-to-be Stark Tower in Germany to Potts and promise Steve he’d let him teach him some new hand to hand combat lessons, but really it was all just one big blur. All he wanted was to spend two blissful Stark Industries and Avenger free weeks with Loki and fuck each other like a pair of rabbits. Then that call came in and now the rest of his vacation looked like it would be ruined.

A small town in the Yucca Valley was under attack by some monster or alien or whatever the hell decided to crawl out of the proverbial ooze, and were in desperate need of some super hero help. The local authorities were called in of course, but were quickly overwhelmed. With most of the Avengers on the East Coast and deployed elsewhere, Iron Man was the only one closest who could help defeat the threat. Despite it being the good thing to do, Tony begrudgingly suited up and flew to the small town to help. He thought this would be a piece of cake. One baddie versus Iron Man, how hard could that be? A fucking lot harder than he anticipated. He’d never fought something like that before. Despite its slow, lumbering appearance and lack of communication skills, that thing was intelligent and quick, it could adapt quicker to his attacks than he could. It was almost as if the creature had fought Tony before, but that was impossible. Tony was quickly running out of options when finally he had no choice to end it with him and that weird, blue, alien thing being crushed under an old abandoned building. And it hurt. A lot. But it seemed to do the trick because when he pulled himself out of the rubble he found a large blue arm sticking out from under a massive slab of concrete. The weird blue goo that seemed to be seeping out from under said slab of concrete seemed to confirm where the rest of the monster was. After a quick word to authorities, Tony jetted back to Malibu, where he was now trying to figure out the best way to avoid a trip to the hospital.

Tony reached down to start unfastening the boots and lower leg armour when a wave of dizziness came over him. He staggered forward but was saved by the quick thinking of Dum-E as he reached out to grasp the upper arm of his creator to steady him.

“Thanks, pal,” Tony smiled weakly at his bot.

“ _Sir, I am calling—“_

“No! If you do I’ll program it so that all you hear is _One Direction_ on repeat for an entire month!”

Silence.

“Thought so,” Tony smirked and slowly staggered towards the nearest worktable. The boots and broken piece of metal in his thigh made it an awkward and painful walk, but after a few shaky moments he managed to make it. The table was littered with various tools and parts, the usual organized chaos of Tony Stark, but the pair of pliers he was looking for didn’t seem to be there. Steeling himself to another painful walk to the next worktable, Tony paused, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The atmosphere in the room seemed to thicken and become heavy, the air crackled as if something just materialized in the room.

Or someone.

Relief washed over Tony’s body as he felt the presence in the room fully materialize. There was only one person who would appear in his house like this and that person could solve his current predicament. Tony turned, ready to give Loki a jab at never being in the right place at the right time, but the sentiment died on his lips and his heart freezing mid beat as he took in the sight before him.

That was most definitely not Loki. It was the same weird, blue monster that he had just barely defeated hours before. It stood there breathing heavily, that blue goo—which Tony now realized was its blood—dripping from many open wounds over its body. The monster’s blood red eyes fixed Tony with the coldest stare imaginable.

“Oh. Fuck.” Tony croaked out. They both stared at each other for several moments, neither one making a move to attack; Tony’s mind seemed to be stuck on the pause button. He couldn’t fight; the blood loss from his thigh and other injuries had made him weaker. There was only one option: run. And run fast.

“ _Sir, it appears that—“_

But he didn’t hear the rest of what Jarvis said, the interruption un-paused Tony’s brain and he immediately motioned for the revamped model of the Mark 42 armour to come to him. He already wore the boots from the other suit; he just needed the flight stabilizers from the other and he could jet out of there and grab Rhodey for back up.

The floor at the opposite end of the workshop opened up and the two gauntlets of the Mark 42 flew out towards Tony. They were fast, but the monster was faster. As the right arm flew past the monster it reached out with such speed Tony could hardly see it’s arm move, grabbed the gauntlet and crushed it in its large fist. The other seemed to sense its brother’s demise and maneuvered out of the way just in time and landed on Tony’s outstretched forearm.

“Okay, one will have to do,” Tony breathed, raising his armoured hand and shot a repulsor blast at the monster’s head.

Again with freakishly quick reflexes the monster moved its head out of the way just in time. The movement was oddly familiar, but Tony didn’t have time to think about it. Instead he just gaped at the now grinning beast almost impressed that was able to evade his attack.

“Well, it’s been lovely, but I’ve got mani pedi appointment I’m late for!” Tony turned to escape, but froze mid step as the monster spoke.

“Is this what you’re looking for, Stark?” The voice was guttural and rough, like it wasn’t used often, but underneath there was something cultured and smooth about it. Something familiar.

Realization started to creep into Tony’s bones as he turned to look at the monster, which was now grinning even wider and holding up a small pair of pliers in its large hands.

“What the fuck?” Tony whispered.

“ _Sir, as I mentioned moments before, it appears that Mr. Laufeyson has returned home,_ ” Jarvis interjected.

Tony blinked, refusing to accept the inevitable, because if the inevitable was true he was going to have to kill someone.

That someone being Loki.

The air around the monster started to waver and shift, causing the figure to blur. Then with a sudden flash of green light and a yelp from Tony, Loki stood in place of the monster, grinning wildly.

“YOU SON OF A BITCH!” Tony spat at him.

“I’ll thank you not to insult my mother, Stark,” Loki said drolly.

The tension in the room vanished and immediately was replaced with exasperation. Tony sighed and leaned back against the worktable, taking some of the pressure off his right leg. The pain was getting worse and he needed to get the metal out of him as soon as possible.

Loki was a mess just as much as Tony. His leathers were dusty and torn, dark spots of what Tony could only assume was blood splattered on the gold filigree and plate of his armour. However that wasn’t as bad as the large and deep gash that ran almost half the length of Loki’s face. It started near his hairline and moved down dangerously close to his left eye and then across the bridge of his nose. Tony knew that would leave a wicked scar on anyone, but Loki wasn’t just anyone. The bastard was already healing, the wound already looked days old instead of hours. Tony wouldn’t have been surprised if he could have seen bone through the wound just after it was inflicted. But none of it seemed to faze Loki; he just stood there grinning like a lunatic that had just been released from the loony bin.

Taking several steps forward, Loki paused, gripping his left side in pain.

“Getting crushed by a slab of concrete doesn’t feel so good, does it?” Tony deadpanned.

“As much as I want to say that is the cause of my discomfort, I regretfully say that is not the case. What you saw underneath that rubble was just an illusion. I had vanished moments before you so delightfully dropped it onto my position.” Loki smirked. He took a few slow steps before he felt comfortable walking again.

“So all this,” Tony gestured his hand to Loki’s overall appearance. “Was because of me?”

“Yes.”

Tony whistled, impressed. “I mean I don’t like to brag, but damn I’m good.“

Loki rolled his eyes so far back into his head Tony was surprised they didn’t get stuck.

A sharp stab of hot pain shot up through Tony’s leg making him wince. “Care to lend a hand, Dr. McCoy? I really don’t fancy a trip to the hospital.”

“Nor do I,” Loki replied. He stood a couple of feet away, the boots from the Iron Man suit gave Tony the extra height and he was now eye to eye with the engineer.

“Like you’d ever go to a hospital,” Tony snorted.

Instead of replying, Loki hummed noncommittally and stared down at the piece of twisted metal embedded in Tony’s thigh. Pale and bloodied fingers gently ran over the tip of the metal still above the skin’s surface. Loki was so fixated studying the wound that he didn’t even realize Tony had spoken until a calloused hand wrapped around his wrist, preventing him from exploring the injury further.

“Why?” Tony asked, a hint of genuine anger in his voice. “Why this fake battle? Why disguise yourself as a monster and then go wreak havoc on some small town?”

“No one was seriously injured beyond yourself,” Loki murmured.

“That’s not the point, Lo. What did you hope to accomplish?”

“Nothing.”

Tony was slightly taken aback by the gods’ response. “You call this piece of metal in my leg, a ruined suit, and causing anarchy in a small town _nothing_? Fuck! Loki, I could have been killed!” Now it was time to start getting really angry.

“I would never have let that happen!” Loki snapped, eyes flashing bright green. “You are much too good an asset for me to let go of.”

“I love you, too,” Tony huffed in frustration. “But really, I need to know _why_.”

“I think you already do,” Loki whispered, leaning in and capturing Tony’s lips with his own. The kiss was chaste by their standards, no warring for control or dominance, no biting or bruising, it was almost tender and loving by normal people’s standards. Tony accepted Loki’s attention to distract him from the pain his body was loudly screaming with.

As Tony’s lips melted under Loki’s he realized he did know why Loki had done what he did. God of Chaos, God of Lies, God of Mischief; Loki did not stand idly by and watch events unfold and run their course. Loki craved that imbalance, that mixture of emotions that came from intense situations; he fed off of them like a succubus. He would never really be satisfied with just one thing at a time; it had to be everything or nothing. Complete order and control just weren’t in his nature.  If Loki were to ever become stagnant then that would be something to really fear.

Breaking away gently, Tony whispered against his lips. “You were bored. Am I right?”

“Mmm hmmm,” Loki purred.

Tony was feeling too wrung out to give him the punch in the face he deserved just then. “So the past few days in bed haven’t been enough?”

“Oh, they have been far more than enough. I just thought something extra was due.”

“ _Something extra_ is what porn is for, or bringing a third party into the mix, or sex toys and bondage. Not raising hell in a small town and almost getting your lover killed!” Gripping the sides of Loki’s face, Tony forced him to look him in the eye. “Next time you get bored _tell me_ and we can figure something out or go cause shit somewhere not on Earth. If SHIELD got word of this then they’d lock me up and throw away the key and I’m pretty sure Thor would drag your ass back to Asgard and lock you up again. Capisce?”

Wrapping a hand over Tony’s un-armoured wrist, Loki moved back and placed a soft kiss on the palm of his hand. Looking at Tony with playful eyes, Loki just smiled deviously.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Tony smiled back, exasperated. “Now can we do something about my leg and maybe the rest of me? I think you owe me.”

Letting go of his hand, Loki returned his attention to the wound. “It’s very deep and dangerously close to your—“

“Femoral artery, I know. Jarvis already gave me the good news. Can you heal it?”

“Yes, but it will need several spells before it is completely healed, it may take longer than expected.” Loki touched the exposed metal and gently moved it.

A loud hiss of pain escaped Tony and he scowled. He opened his mouth to complain, but Loki cut him off.

“I require as much silence as possible to preform this spell. Do you think you can manage or shall I sew your mouth shut?”

“Just get on with it,” Tony rolled his eyes.

“Sit on the table for me, it will go easier if you are not standing.”

“You’re the doc,” Tony quipped as he not so gracefully wiggled his hips and ass up and sat on the edge of the worktable, legs dangling over the edge. A wave of dizziness swept over him at the simple movement and his vision blurred. He shot out a hand, gripping Loki’s shoulder to steady himself. He felt a hand splayed against his chest, over the scar where the arc reactor used to reside. Tony blinked, clearing his vision, and saw Loki’s splayed hand there, fingertips glowing a faint green. Warmth radiated from where Loki was touching him and Tony immediately started to feel clearer and steadier. He leaned back, bracing himself on the table with his hands.

After a few more moments, Loki slowly drew away his hand, moving it up to place a finger on Tony’s lips, silencing any retort Tony was planning on saying. The slight sheepish look in Tony’s eyes confirmed Loki’s suspicions. “My Stark,” Loki chuckled and shook his head slightly. “Now I really must insist on silence.”

Tony nodded.

Placing both hands on either side of Tony’s thigh, Loki pressed against them gently, shutting his eyes in concentration.

The pain flared and spread through Tony’s leg and upper body and he had to bite down on his lower lip to keep from swearing. He could feel the tingle of magic radiate from Loki’s palms as they worked their way deep into the tissue and muscle. Trying to distract himself from Loki’s actions, Tony studied the god as he concentrated on healing him. Loki’s brow was furrowed and a slight sheen of sweat was now on his brow, but the most interesting thing was that the large gash on his face started to shrink. Tony watched fascinated as the tissue began to knit and repair itself in front of him. He wondered if the side effects of Loki healing him were healing himself or if Loki was trying to kill two birds with one stone. Forgetting Loki’s request, Tony opened his mouth to ask, but didn’t get a chance.

Green eyes glowing with magic opened and locked him in place with an intense gaze. “This next part will hurt,” he said without emotion.

“Uh, okay,” Tony said uncertainly, his body automatically tensing against the impending pain.

“Here.” Loki held up a small strip of leather that could have been from any part of his current ensemble. “Bite down on this and try to remain quiet.”

Tony took the leather and examined it with slight distaste.

“I assure you it is clean. There are no ‘cooties’ as you Midgardian’s sometimes say.”

“Cooties are the last thing on my mind right now,” Tony laughed nervously. “Alright, let’s get the show on the road.” He placed the strip of leather between his teeth and bit down, giving Loki the thumbs up when he was ready.

“You may want to look away, Stark,” Loki said offhandedly.

Never being one to follow orders, Tony stared down at his injury more intently; missing the way Loki rolled his eyes in bemusement. He watched as Loki ripped the remaining bloodied fabric of his skin tight under suit away from the wound, leaving his thigh bare. Quicker than a blink of an eye a small blade materialized in Loki’s hand and he pressed it to the edge of the wound, applying pressure. Tony jerked at the sudden sharp bite of pain as Loki cut, but amazingly his leg didn’t even move. Loki must have paralyzed it to keep him from moving and causing further damage. Before Tony’s brain could question why he would paralyze his leg but still let him feel pain, Loki vanished the knife and stuck his fingers in the now bigger wound.

Tony screamed and bit down harder on the leather, feeling like he would bite though it and the rest of his jaw. The pain before was nothing compared to this. Loki’s fingers slipped further into the wound, parting skin, muscle and tendons. Fresh blood flowed down the side of Tony’s thighs and dripped onto the table and floor. Tony’s vision began to go blurry around the edges. The agony seemed to last an eternity as Loki made sure he had a good grip on the metal to pull it out. Waves of nausea rolled over Tony. It would be very bad if he threw up now, especially on Loki. The absurdity of the visual almost made Tony laugh. Almost.

Finally Loki’s fingers stopped probing and gripped the metal tightly. “Now,” he said in a ragged breath and slowly began to slide the offending object out of Tony’s flesh.

Again Tony’s muffled screams of pain filled the workshop, but were soon cut off as his head swam and his vision went dark. Tony fell back and passed out on the table before Loki finished his extraction.

 

 

Tony woke to pleasant warmth radiating over his entire body and groaned. Opening his eyes he found he was still on the table in his workshop.

“How long was I out?” He croaked.

“Not long; twenty minutes, if that,” Loki replied, his voice low and soothing.

Tony hummed his appreciation, relishing the pleasant feeling now flowing throughout his body. The tight under suit felt even more constricting against his skin and he wanted nothing more in that moment to get it off him. He opened his mouth to ask about his leg when a strong wave of pleasure rolled through him and instead articulating actual words, all he could do was groan. It took him several moments for his brain to tell him that something was going on not related to being healed in a medical sense.

Lifting his head up, Tony was graced with the beautiful sight of Loki kneeling between his thighs, eyes filled with a hungry and predatory light. “So is this part of my treatment plan, doc?”

It was almost like a porno fantasy come true; the patient gets fucked by the super hot doctor while recovering from whatever was wrong with them. Sexual healing. Tony couldn’t argue with that.

“You could say it was a…side effect of the spell,” Loki hedged. “After I had mended the wound your body decided to show its appreciation.” A wicked smile spread across Loki’s lips. Turning his head, Loki pressed a kiss to the inside of Tony’s thigh that was just healed.

Leaning up, Tony saw a large newly pink scar on his thigh and all traces of blood gone. He also saw the same type of scar on Loki’s face. Then he noted his very eager and hard erection outlined under the tight fabric.  “How about that,” Tony grinned. “And I guess this just happened all on it’s own?”

Instead of an answer, Loki raised an elegant eyebrow and grinned wolfishly. He placed another kiss on Tony’s thigh and scraped his teeth along the newly sensitive skin of his scar.

Tony shivered at the sensation, feeling it crawl up his body and sink into his bones. He licked his lips and looked at Loki, darkly. “Do that again,” he said huskily.

Loki obliged and began to kiss on and around the scar, nipping lightly at the sensitive skin and then dragging his tongue along it.

The mixture of sensations made Tony’s heart beat faster. Tony had no idea that something like this would turn him on so much. Maybe he was a bit more of a masochist than he thought he was. At that exact thought Loki decided to place his palm over Tony’s cock and begin to rub slowly. Tony threw his head back with a loud hiss of approval. The friction of the fabric against his sensitive cock was maddening.

“Do you enjoy that?” Loki purred between kisses.

The only reply Tony could manage was an appreciative moan, as Loki pressed harder on his cock. It was amazing that minutes ago he was in almost as much pain as he was when attacked and tortured in Afghanistan, and now every nerve was ignited in pleasure and begging to be touched.

Slowly, Loki gave one last, languid drag of his tongue along the scar and repositioned himself in front of Tony’s cock. “I think this requires some more attention, don’t you?” His voice was low, dripping with lust and promises of dirty actions to come.

“Fuck yes,” Tony murmured, his cock throbbing in anticipation. He half expected Loki to rip open the fabric or vanish his under suit all together, but instead he watched with heavy lidded eyes as Loki’s long and sinuous tongue began to lightly trace the curve of his cock and around the outline of the swollen head. It was torture, feeling that long, slow drag of tongue against him, but not feeling that warmth and wetness that came with it. The friction of the fabric prickled the sensitive skin and only caused him to want more contact.

“So exquisite,” Loki murmured, drawing his tongue away. He replaced it with his lips, gently sucking on the tip of Tony’s cock, trying to gather the precum staining through the fabric up into his mouth.

Tony’s breath caught in his throat as he watched Loki gently suckle the tip. Nothing made Tony harder than seeing the god kneeling between his legs and sucking his cock. He felt himself stiffen more as Loki tried to get the entire head in his mouth but was hindered by the fabric.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, you know that?” Tony whispered, his voice thick with lust. He placed a hand on Loki’s head and ran his fingers through the long raven black hair, lovingly. “So beautiful.”

In response to Tony’s whispered sentiments, Loki slowly began kneading his balls and rolling them between his long, dexterous fingers.

“Ahh! Ahh!” Tony moaned, feeling his balls tighten at the attention they were being given. Loki continued to suck on Tony’s cock, deliberately moving the fabric around to cause more friction. It soon became too much for Tony and he gently pushed Loki’s head away from him. The swollen red lips of Loki’s mouth made his chest and cock ache with need. “Lo, babe, I need your actual mouth on my skin or I may go mad.”

“I am inclined to agree with you,” Loki mused, lightly trailing circles on the tip of Tony’s cock with his finger. The fabric underneath was stained darker, a mix of precum and Loki’s saliva that had soaked through.

Getting to his feet, Loki leaned in for a hungry kiss that Tony was only too happy to oblige to. He devoured those luscious, swollen lips of Loki’s, tasting the faint traces of his salty sweet precum. Loki tried slipping his tongue in Tony’s mouth further, but was pressed back by the engineer’s. They both battled for control, teeth and tongue clashing, exploring, and tasting. Neither would win, but it was fun to try anyway.

Eventually they broke apart, both panting heavily. Loki leaned back, smirking, and was suddenly enveloped by a flash of green light. Tony blinked at the sudden brightness and as the spots cleared from his vision he was rewarded with the sight of a very naked and very aroused God of Mischief.

Tony’s eyes lit up greedily. “Now me, now me!” He practically bounced on the table.

“Intolerable as ever,” Loki muttered. “On your feet then.”

Without protest Tony did as he said, the Iron Man boots making a loud thud on the workshop floor. Tony noted a dull ache of nearly healed wounds on parts of his body and thigh, but it was nowhere near what he experience before. The worst ache of all was his cock, still restricted by his clothing and begging to be touched.

Loki tipped his head to one side, studying him. A small smile tugged at his lips and then he reached out, touching Tony lightly on his shoulder.

Looking down, Tony watched fascinated, as the skin tight under suit seemed to burn away in a green light. The only sensation was the cool air hitting his aroused skin as the fabric burned away. He breathed with relief as his cock was uncovered and now hung unrestricted. He reached down to start unfastening the left boot he was wearing.

“No,” Loki said suddenly. “I like this.”

“Huh?” Looking down Tony examined the Iron Man boots that came up to just under his knees and the one glove and gauntlet encasing his left forearm and hand. “So you want me to wear the armour? You kinky motherfucker,” he chuckled.

“Everyone has their vices at some point.” Loki shrugged slightly.

“Alright, I’ll play this game for the time being.” Tony took a few steps forward and stood almost nose-to-nose with Loki, his cock lightly brushing along Loki’s abdomen. “Hey, I like this. A guy could get used to being taller.”

Green eyes darkened with amusement and lust. “Don’t get too used to it. You will have to take those boots off eventually.”

“Don’t harsh on my tallness right now,” Tony chuckled but quickly sobered as his eyes traced along the pink scar running down Loki’s face.

Loki seemed to read his mind. “It will fade after another healing spell, as will yours.”

“I’d apologize for it, but you kind of brought this on yourself.”

“Perhaps. Are we quite done with all these sentiments?” Loki drawled.

“Maybe. What did you have in mind next?” Tony teased.

Leaning in, Loki pressed his cheek against Tony’s, his kiss-swollen lips brushing up against his ear, whispering. “I very much desire to take you right here and now over this workbench.”

Tony’s heart paused at the mere thought of Loki fucking him into oblivion in his workshop. Tony drew back and began savagely kissing Loki, capturing his lips and tongue with his. Loki fought back, of course, and tried to gain some footing at the sudden assault, but Tony wasn’t having it. He pressed in harder, attacking Loki’s mouth with all he could and dragging teeth along his bottom lip. The god moaned, letting Tony’s tongue taste him and explore. Tony could almost swear he could taste the sharp bite of winters of old on Loki’s tongue.

Loki lightly trailed cool fingertips down Tony’s back, eliciting another groan of appreciation from the engineer. When Loki reached his ass he gripped it tightly, kneading his hands and spreading Tony’s cheeks in anticipation.

“Eager are we?” Tony said out of breath.

“Maybe,” Loki sighed in content as Tony began assaulting his jaw and neck with small kisses, gradually using teeth to mark his territory. Loki was a fast healer even without magic, so the dark spots blooming underneath his snow-white skin wouldn’t be there for long. Tony would have to find some other way to mark Loki as his for longer periods of time.

Tony had moved down to where Loki’s elegant neck met his shoulder when Loki stiffened at the sudden feeling of cool concrete against his back. He hadn’t noticed that Tony had gently guided him towards one of the walls of the workshop during their heavy make out session.

“Against the wall then?” Loki inquired with a satisfied smile. Long fingers ran through Tony’s hair as he kept lavishing Loki’s neck and collarbone with affection.

Without bothering to give Loki a reply, Tony ran his hand down Loki’s left arm and gripped his wrist.

Arching his back, Loki pressed his swollen cock against Tony’s stomach as the engineer moved his wrist above his head. “What is my Stark up to?” He murmured.

“Other hand, babe,” Tony grinned and regretfully moved away from the beautiful curve of Loki’s neck. “I wanna see my handiwork.”

Loki raised an eyebrow at Tony’s request, but obliged. Stretching his lithe and powerful body he placed his wrists together above his head and pressed his face into the crook his arm. Green eyes fluttered shut and he parted his lips in a sinful way that could only say ‘fuck me, take me, punish me.’

Tony had seen a lot of porn in his lifetime, both on film and magazines. He’d seen porn stars pose and try to act seductive, and for the most part they achieved what they wanted, but looking at Loki posing like this was almost a sin. It wasn’t even that much of a pose to begin with, but it now ranked very high in Tony’s books.

“Goddamn,” Tony breathed. His eyes greedily ran up and down Loki’s body. He’d seen him naked hundreds of times now, but it never failed to stop him in his tracks. Loki’s snow-white skin still showed signs of their battle earlier; there was still dark bruising over his torso and legs and fresh pink scars where his open wounds must have been. The combination of Loki’s position and physical appearance made Tony swallow hungrily and his cock throb in anticipation.

A predatory green eye cracked open and stared at Tony. “Have you had your fill yet, Stark?”

“Fuck, Lokes, I could stare at you for the rest of eternity, but to answer your question:  no, I haven’t.” With a subtle flick of his finger the armour on Tony’s arm disengaged, flying over to Loki and grabbing both his wrists, pressing them tightly together. They reformed slightly to enclose around his wrists like handcuffs.

Loki scowled and began to lower his arms but they were suddenly pulled back to the wall. Narrowing his eyes at Tony he shot him a look of pure venom.

“Just a few electrical currents and magnetic charges,” Tony grinned.

“You made some interesting upgrades to the structure of your workshop during the rebuild I see.”

“Yeah, but who really cares about that. What I really care about right now is you and how I’m going to fuck your brains out against this wall,” Tony said darkly, reaching out and cupping Loki’s chin between his thumb and index finger. “And I already know you’re going to say that you can break these bonds and that I’ll regret ever doing this to you, but if you don’t be a good little godling then things won’t go any easier for you.”

“Oh?” Tony had definitely piqued the gods’ interest now.

“Yeah, and I think you owe me.” Tony pressed his chest against Loki, his skin prickling with desire at the contact. He leaned in, his lips brushing up against Loki’s. “After all I’m pretty sure you could have at least dulled the pain a bit when you were healing me.”

A moan escaped from Loki before he could reply. Tony was now gripping the base of the gods’ cock and squeezing slightly.

“You like that?” Tony whispered sweetly. “You want me to continue?”

“If you wish,” Loki said evasively, licking his lips.

Tony dragged his fist up, squeezing tighter as he neared the head of Loki’s erection. “Here’s how it’s going to go,” he said huskily. “You’re not going to fuck me over the table. Instead you’re going to let me fuck you right here and now against this wall.” Moving his hand so he now fisted the swollen head of Loki’s cock, Tony twisted it; satisfied with the sharp intake of breath Loki took.

“Then enough with these semantics and make me scream, Stark,” Loki growled out, his voice positively dripping with want.

Tony could clearly see the challenge in those dark lust filled green eyes and immediately leaped to take it. It wasn’t always easy to get Loki to beg or scream, but Tony had a hunch that after their tussle earlier Loki would still be riding some sort of high from it, leaving him a bit more vulnerable and pliable. Grinning back in acceptance to Loki’s challenge, Tony stepped back so he could take easier hold of Loki’s cock. He watched with almost a lazy predatory hunger as he fisted the head of his cock and moved his hand back down.

Loki hummed deeply in approval, watching Tony’s hand stroke him. He arched his back frome the wall, inviting Tony to take more of him.

Beads of fresh precum dripped from the tip and onto Tony’s fingers. Once he brought his hand back up, he gently thumbed the slit of Loki’s cock to coax more out. It worked and soon Tony’s thumb was nice and slick. He brought it up to Loki’s lips, enticing the god to lick him clean, but quickly pulled back when Loki’s lips parted in acceptance. Tony slowly sucked his thumb in his mouth and groaned in appreciation at the mild salty-sweet taste. “Fucking hell you taste so good, Lo,” Tony teased when he was finished.

“I seem to recall you saying that many times before during our previous encounters,” Loki mused.

“Mmm, but it’s much better if I tasted it directly from the source,” Tony purred, giving Loki a small nip on his bottom lip, followed with a quick swipe of his tongue.

It was a little awkward for Tony to kneel down in the boots; they weren’t exactly designed for this type of activity, but he’d be damned if he was going to take them off now. Once he got comfortable he licked his lips to moisten them and slowly took the head of Loki’s cock between them. He drew it in slowly, circling his tongue around the head and in between the foreskin. The small gasps of approval he could hear from Loki told him he was on the right track.

When Tony had first started sleeping with Loki he had never deep throated someone so well endowed before, but with the god he was hardly surprised at what he was facing. Deep throating Loki took some practice, but Tony was a quick and adept learner. Now he loved it even if it wasn’t the most comfortable thing in the world to do. The heavy, hot, slick hardness of Loki in his mouth was a heady thing. When he felt the tip of Loki hit the back of his throat he began swirling his tongue on the underside of Loki’s cock, hitting those sensitive spots just right. As Tony hollowed his cheeks and drew back, he looked up through dark lashes to see the look on Loki’s face.

It was a beautiful sight to behold; Loki’s lips were slightly parted, his jaw slack, and his eyes hooded with lust. The slight flush on his cheeks added that air of debauchery that Tony so loved to see. If Tony could grin he would, but having a mouthful of cock made it difficult, so instead he just raised his eyebrows in a ‘I’m fucking great and you’re loving it’ kind of way. The strain of Loki being unable to lower his arms was clear to see, the muscles and tendons were taught underneath his smooth skin. Loki most certainly would have had a vice like grip on Tony’s head to control his movements by now.

As Tony continued to lavish Loki, the god started to buck his hips, desperate to get more friction. “Ahh! Stark!”

Tony let go of his cock with a wet pop. “You want to come in my mouth?”

“Yes,” Loki breathed.

“Hmmm,” Tony mused to himself. “I don’t think you’ve earned that. I think I’ll have to tease you some more.”

Loki frowned but was soon too distracted by Tony’s mouth on him again.

This time Tony didn’t hold anything back while fucking Loki with his mouth. He began using teeth, very lightly scraping the underside of his sensitive cock, making Loki hiss in over stimulation. Tony began fondling Loki’s balls as he sucked him in again, twisting them lightly to add to that slightly painful sensation of his teeth. Loki bucked into his mouth harder with a sob of pleasure. That noise triggered something deep within Tony and made his neglected cock ache with need. He gave Loki one last drag of his tongue along the underside of his cock and over the slit.

“Don’t s-stop,” Loki panted.

“You look positively wanton and filthy right now,” Tony almost groaned. “I want to hear you beg for my cock.”

“By the Nine, Stark would you just shu—Ahhh!” Loki’s body bowed even further as a calloused finger lightly brushed against his entrance.

A dark chuckle passed Tony’s lips at the eager response from Loki. Looks like he was a lot closer than he thought. Tony stood up, relieved to get off his knees and pressed his index finger to Loki’s lips. “You know what to do,” Tony murmured and without hesitation he slipped it inside Loki’s willing mouth.

The god sucked his digit, making sure it was nice and coated with his saliva. When Tony withdrew he quickly kissed Loki and lowered his hand between his thighs.

Loki angled his hips out more and spread his legs so that Tony could have better access. He felt that finger against his entrance again, lightly circling around the tight ring of muscle.

“What should I do with you, Loki?” Tony crooned seductively. “You’ve once again been a naughty god and caused me a lot of pain today.” He pressed his finger harder against his wanting entrance. “Do you want me to finger fuck you until you come?” Loki moaned something unintelligible in response, but Tony continued, lightly pressing the tip of his finger in. “Or would you like to feel my cock stretch you open, taking you, fucking you, coming inside you, claiming you?” With a small twist of his hand Tony forced the whole length of his finger inside the god.

A guttural snarl erupted from Loki as he felt the intrusion. “I will not lower myself to such begging,” he rasped.

“You might,” Tony laughed, slowly withdrawing his finger and sliding it back in. “You may have pretty impressive endurance level, but when it comes to me I know you’re a total lightweight.” The look of pure murder Loki gave him only made Tony laugh harder.

Slowly Tony moved his finger in and out of Loki, each time wiggling the tip around inside to hopefully find that sweet spot that usually made Loki see stars. He loved the feel of Loki’s tight heat around him. The saliva wasn’t enough and Tony was sure it was beginning to burn a little, but Loki made no mention of it. The guy always loved a bit of pain with his pleasure. 

Tony withdrew his finger almost completely and lined up his middle finger with his index. “You okay or do you want to cast the spell?” Tony said in seriousness.

Loki’s eyes fluttered shut, his brow furrowing in slight concentration. When he opened his eyes he gave Tony a slight nod to continue. Tony pressed both fingers inside, feeling the slick wetness around them. Not for the first time he wondered how he could convince Loki to share his secret and market his lubrication spell. Screw clean energy manufacturing, insta-lube was where it was at; he’d make billions.

“What, pray tell, are you chuckling at?” Loki huffed out in annoyance.

“Huh? Nothing. You know me.”

“I sometimes wish I didn’t,” Loki grumbled and was rewarded with a rough thrust of Tony’s fingers inside him.

Tony continued his ministrations on Loki’s slick hole, stretching him and exploring. Suddenly Loki gave a loud gasp and bucked his hips forward roughly. “Ah, there we are,” Tony smiled, brushing his fingers along that same spot. Now things were about to get more intense. Tony continued slow and torturous thrust over Loki’s prostate, making the god moan in ecstasy. It was as if each groan that fell from Loki’s lips had a direct line to Tony’s cock. He felt his own precum slowly drip from the head and down his shaft. He needed to feel Loki’s wet heat around him.

“OH!” Loki mewled loudly as Tony added a third finger.

Tony smiled and watched as Loki’s face twisted in pleasure. He pressed himself against Loki’s side and began to give little butterfly kisses over his cheekbones and jawline. “You like that, don’t you? My fingers slowly fucking you, teasing you, opening you, making you want me so badly.”

Loki gritted his teeth in defiance as Tony hit that sweet spot again, refusing to answer him.

Tony kissed the corner of his mouth, withdrawing his fingers, and then forcefully thrusting them in again. A strangled noise erupted from Loki and Tony sped up the pace, fucking him harder. “What do you want Loki? Do you want my cock now? Want me to fuck you proper?”

It was faint, barely a whisper or a moan, but Tony heard the ‘yes’ escape from the trickster’s mouth. No need to tell him twice.

Withdrawing his fingers, Tony reached up and lightly touched the gauntlet that held Loki’s wrists above his head. It immediately dismantled and flew to the nearby worktable and landed. Loki dropped his arms to his sides, slightly out of breath.

“Turn around,” Tony commanded and Loki complied without any protest.

“I should kill you for your brashness and presumption to order a god around,” Loki uttered.

“But then who would fuck this beautiful, perfect ass,” Tony smiled, giving Loki a hard swat. Leaning against Loki, Tony brushed long strands of midnight black hair away from his neck, dropping a few kisses underneath Loki’s ear.  Tony felt him shudder in pleasure. “I need a hand, sweet cheeks.”

Smirking, Loki turned slightly so he could comfortably take Tony’s swollen cock in hand. His fingers glowed a faint green as he moved them up in down.

“Mmmfuckinghell,” Tony moaned as Loki stroked him, covering his cock in lubricant. Without conscious thought Tony began rocking his hips. When Loki’s hand left him he groaned in protest, but he had to tell himself things were about to feel better. Much better. “Hands on the wall and ass out.”

Loki did, making a point to rub his ass against Tony’s cock as he positioned himself correctly.

“You ready?” Tony inquired.

“Get on with it,” Loki crooned, turning his head so he could keep an eye on Tony.

Placing both his palms on either side of Loki’s ass, Tony spread them apart to get a better view. Loki’s hole was nice and stretched, swollen, wet with lubricant, and more than ready for Tony. He felt his cock throb with anticipation. Taking his arousal in hand, Tony lined the head up with Loki’s entrance and gently pushed. A loud moan bubbled up from Tony’s throat as the swollen head of his cock slipped in that tight heat. It never failed to amaze him how much he enjoyed it.

It was apparent that Tony wasn’t going quickly enough for Loki; because of all of a sudden he thrust back, sheathing Tony inside him. The abrupt sensation caused both of them to cry out in approval; both of them tired of teasing and taking it slow.

Tony gripped Loki’s hips for more control and slowly withdrew a couple of inches, then slid back in with a sigh. He did this several more times before adjusting his angle, trying to hit Loki’s prostate again. “Such a filthy slut,” Tony grunted as he slowly began to pick up his pace.

The first time Tony talked dirty to Loki he was truly surprised how much the god loved it. It could have ended it very badly for him if Loki didn’t, but luckily it just seemed to drive him even wilder, making him want to do more dirty things to Tony.

Loki’s breath hitched in his throat as Tony almost withdrew completely then slammed back in in rapid succession. Breathy little mewls escaped each time Tony sank in, filling him up.

“You like that, huh? My cock filling you up, stretching you?” Tony panted and tried to keep his rhythm steady.

“Y-yes,” Loki hissed in pleasure, pushing his hips back and getting every inch Tony had to offer. He felt Tony’s balls brush up against him with each thrust.

Sweat began to bead on Tony’s forehead and chest as he pumped into Loki with fervour. The tight, coiling heat began building more rapidly inside Tony as he continued; his orgasm would not be long now as he suspected the same with Loki by the noises he was making. Filthy, obscene sentiments dripped from Tony’s mouth, telling Loki just how beautiful and debauched he really looked; dark hair a tangled mess and sticking to his sweat laden brow, his eyes clouded with lust, flushed lips and cheeks the perfect shade of a wanton whore. Loki took them all with eager acceptance, letting it add fuel to the fire inside him.

Tony changed his angle slightly, thrusting in on just the right spot. Loki sobbed out in euphoria, uttering things in languages that Tony couldn’t even begin to pinpoint. Tony slowed his pace, dragging his cock out long and slow and repeating it the same way as he slid in again. With each dragging thrust of his cock over Loki’s prostate the god nearly whimpered in pleasure. The trickster pressed himself tighter to the wall, trying to get some friction on his neglected cock. Tears pricked the corners of Loki’s green eyes and that was cue for Tony to really put some muscle into it.

“Take it, Lo. Take it. Like the…god you are,” Tony ground out, beginning to lose control. Liquid fire was flowing through him right into his abdomen. His balls began to draw tighter into him.

“Tony! AH! Tony, please!” Loki begged in choked gasps.

“You don’t get to come until I say so,” Tony growled, slamming into Loki with uncoordinated thrusts. He wanted to fuck his god of chaos into order, to show Loki how much he wouldn’t stand for his bullshit to cure his boredom.

“Come in me!” Loki rasped then clenched around Tony’s cock.

Tony nearly came right then and there at the sudden extra pressure surrounding him.  Dropping his forehead to rest against Loki’s shoulder, Tony panted heavily and reached one hand around to grip Loki’s dripping cock.

Loki’s entire body stilled as Tony started to pump him with his fist and fuck him simultaneously.

“Come for me, baby. Show me how much you love this,” Tony ordered.

Despite Loki’s nature to protest against orders, his whole body shuddered at the myriad of sensations and succumbed to his orgasm. Moaning out Tony’s name, his cock pulsed and shot thick ropes of hot come onto the wall and Tony’s hand.

“Good boy, good boy,” Tony said lovingly, taking a few hard thrusts and then giving into everything, his vision going white at the edges. His body tensed and shook, everything narrowing down to his throbbing cock and pumping hot come into Loki. He took long jerking thrusts as he emptied himself inside.

As the aftershocks of their orgasms subsided, Tony lifted his head and placed a shaky, but loving kiss on Loki’s shoulder. Both of them were breathing too heavily to actually articulate anything, but they didn’t have to.

Reluctantly Tony withdrew, stepping back to give Loki some space. The god turned around slowly, leaning his head and shoulders back against the wall.

“So, everything go according to plan?” Tony inquired with mirth.

“Almost,” Loki smirked. Waving a hand, the mess from Tony and himself vanished. Damn magic was fucking handy.

“What didn’t?”

Loki nodded slightly to the table behind them. “Taking you over the table and making you scream.”

“Ahhh. Well, I’d apologize if I felt sorry for it, but I don’t,” Tony grinned, stepping forward and trailing a finger lightly down Loki’s neck. The dark love bites were already beginning to fade.

“Do you ever, Stark?”

“Sometimes. Mostly on Christmas and bank holidays.”

Loki chuckled as he leaned in and gave Tony a light kiss on the lips. “I require a shower after our exertions today.”

“Same here,” Tony agreed too quickly. “Want to help the planet, conserve water and all that by having one together?”

“Stark, we haven’t showered alone once since I arrived,” Loki said while rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, but why stop now?”

Without another word, Loki pressed his lips against Tony’s as a bright swirl of green light engulfed the pair and they vanished from the workshop. The pair of Iron Man boots remained behind until a few moments later when they, too, vanished in a flash of green light.

“ _Sir, I would strongly suggest that you not wear those in the shower,”_ Jarvis echoed throughout the house.


End file.
